yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafting Adventure
Rafting Adventure is a game mode first introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3. This mode is unlocked by Chapter 4 of Nate's story. In Rafting Adventure mode, the player is required to build a raft consisting of 5 types of parts: Body, Oars, Sail, Decoration and an optional Power Up. These parts are customizable and will add to the raft's stats, better parts will increase the raft's durability, control and speed Once the raft is prepared for departure, the player will navigate throught river courses to reach a destination, some of which are required to progress thought the story, and some paths will be innacessible without the proper raft setup. The Rafting Adventure map is divided in 3 courses, each one with its own set of stops that contain treasure and obstacles that the player will have to either avoid or destroy using the help of their companion Yo-kai, getting hit by these obstacles or crashing on the river's edges will make the raft sustain damage, if the raft breaks, the expedition will fail and the player has to start all over. Raft Parts Body Oars Sails Decoration Power Up Course map Gloombell Forest Course The Gloombell Forest course is the course that will be available from the start, its a very linear course with few obstacles but very frequent storms, it has two routes, one leading to the Remote Relic and other leading to Forest Islet, the map above indicates what to find in each stop. * A. Nothing. * B. Nothing. * C. "River to the Estate"'s Treasure . * D. Nothing. * E. "Island Ruins" Treasure Map. * F. Nothing. * G. Raft Part: Steppa Oar. * H. Goal: Remote Relic ** Build-a-Nyan part: Bold Bandana can be rewarded at random. ** Starwin can be found here for a daily battle. * I. Goal: Forest Islet ** Chance to encounter Drenchetta here. Grumbler's Grotto Course This course can only be accessed by equipping the raft with the Popping Hopper power up, as this is a cave-in course there are no storms but in turn there are lots of rapids and close turns, this path leads to Grumbler's Grotto, the map above indicates what to find in each stop. * J. Nothing * K. Goal ** Seaweed Sensei can be fought and befriended here. * L. Treasure chest with Patriot's T-Shirt * M. Nothing * N. "Light from a Cave" Treasure and Raft Part: Wiglin Body. * O. Goal: Grumbler's Grotto ** Build-a-Nyan part: Mustache Design can be rewarded at random. Hopper Gorge's Course This course is accessed by taking the same path that leads to Grumbler's Grotto course, the path is blocked by glowing blocks that can only be broken by equipping the Hammerhead Hand power up, this course is full of obstacles and storms so the player must set the raft accordingly, the map above indicates what to find in each stop. * P. Nothing. * Q. Goal: Pecan Port * R. Goal ** Odysseynyan can be fought and befriended here. *S. Nothing. *T. "Canyon River" Treasure. *U. "Sandstone Relice" Treasure Map. *V. Goal: Solitary Sanctuary ** Build-a-Nyan part: Bunny Ears can be rewarded at random. Category:Game mechanics Category:BBQ mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3